Buildings trap heat inside of them. This is especially true for a business, factory, storehouse or warehouse that operates heat generating equipment inside the building. Although many or most office buildings are air-conditioned spaces, it is generally too expensive to run air-conditioning units in factories, warehouses, storehouses, prisons, and other large buildings due to the high cost of conditioning the space.
Air-moving fans are a lower-cost option to cool buildings, even though they do not cool as much as typical air conditioning. Typically fans ventilate hot air from the building, which causes cool air to be drawn in, such as through open windows. In other modes fans may bring cool air directly in the building. Many businesses do not install ventilation fans, however, because electrical power to power the operation of the fans must also be installed, in addition to the ventilation fans themselves. In addition to the expense, running electrical power generally requires acquiring installation permits, which in turn requires inspections, which further adds to the cost of installation. Therefore, due to either the high cost of conditioning the air of large buildings, or the high cost of installing fans and their accompanying power, many large buildings have no or insufficient cooling ability, and no or insufficient destratification remedies.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations of the prior art.